With All of my Clock
by Winter Rose2
Summary: Boris x Reader one-shot! This is my first one-shot and first Heart no Kuni no Alice anything. I read the manga only, FYI. Enjoy!


You skipped down the path of the woods, on your way to the amusement park. Gowland had personally invited you. Gowland was your second-best friend, and he needed someone to test out the new rollercoaster. It had already gone through the safety test, but not the "Fun Test." In return, you'd get a free-day pass. Finally, you arrived at the amusement park. Having been there plenty of times, you went straight to Gowland's office.

He sat at his desk, staring wide-eyed at the massive mess of papers. You cocked your head to the side, and walked in front of his desk. "Gowland, I'm here!" you cried cheerfully. He ignored you and sighed. You frowned. "Hey!" And still, nothing. Pouting, you jumped on top of his desk and waved your arms around. "Yo, Mary!"

"God, _, you scared me!" Gowland scolded you.

You sat upright on your knees (still on his desk) and crossed your arms. "Well, it isn't my fault. You weren't acknowledging me in any way."

He smiled half-heartedly. "Sorry about that."

Suddenly happy again, you told him excitedly, "That's alright! So. Where's this new rollercoaster I'm supposed to test out?"

Gowland frowned and shook his head. "_, dear, I'm terribly sorry. My work got piled up, and I can't take you to the ride. But Boris can."

"Boris?"

"Boris!" a new voice chimed.

You turned to see a teenage boy with fuchsia hair and matching cat ears on his head. His outfit had a punk style and was mostly black with hints of pink and gold. You smiled widely at your best friend. Boris was something you never called him.

"Rissy! I've missed you! Where have you been?" you asked, jumping off the desk.

"Oh ya know, here, there. Everywhere!" he gestured with his arms spread wide.

Gowland stepped up from his chair, and moved around the desk. He fumbled in his pocket for a minute, then handed you two cards. One said "Fun-Tester" and the other read "Free Pass" in bold letters. You smiled and thanked him, and left the office with Boris.

The two of you made your way to the new rollercoaster and stared at it in awe. Smiling widely, you jumped inside the car. Boris followed, and held on tightly to the bar. Without warning, the car bolted down the railway.

*Later That Night*

Learning from Ace, you carefully set up the tent. You had a home near the Clock Tower, but tonight you just simply felt like camping. After the red tent was done, you slipped inside and settled your sleeping bag down. As you were about to turn out the lantern, a rustling in the bushes caught your attention. It could have been Ace getting lost again, but it might not have been. You unzipped the flap and crawled out. More of the bushes moved around.

"Come out where I can see you!" you hissed. The movement seemed closer, and you whipped out a pistol and pointed it in the direction of the noise. Gold chains appeared at the barrel of your gun. Sighing loudly, you put your pistol away. "Rissy, you're an idiot."

"I know! But I'm your idiot!" Boris said happily as he smiled widely.

Slightly angered, you yanked on the gold chain clipped to his collar and brought his face down close to yours. "Did you _follow_ me?"

"N-no!"

"Then how did you know where I was?"

He shook his head. "I-I didn't! I was just walking when I saw your tent! I promise!"

You knew he was telling the truth, and smiled cheerfully, then released him. "Okay, it's fine." Boris sighed in relief, and followed you into the tent. You turned around, surprised. He sat down and crossed his legs, making himself comfortable. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was hoping you'd let me spend the night."

You shrugged your shoulders, and slipped inside your sleeping bag. "Fine by me. Sorry, but I don't have another sleeping bag."

Boris smiled brightly. "That's okay, _! I'll sleep on the floor."

He curled up into a little ball near you feet and closed his eyes. You couldn't help but smile as your (e/c) eyes slid shut, and you tried to fall asleep.

A little while later, maybe ten or twenty minutes, you felt something fluffy on your chest. Your eyes opened slowly and the first thing you say was a bright pink cat ear tinted with purple. You shrieked and bolted up. Boris sat up with wide eyes. Catching your breath, you glared at him. "What the hell were you doing?"

His ears drooped and he hung his head shyly. "Listening to your heartbeat…"

"My what?"

"Heartbeat. You know, I don't hear it very often."

A realization hit you, and you remembered Boris's heart was a clock, just like everyone else in the Country of Hearts. "Okay. You can listen to my heart, Rissy."

"Really?" he asked, his ear perking up. "Thank you, _."

You lay back down, and Boris's ear found its way to your heart. It was so silent, you could hear your heart, and the ticking of Boris's clock. Soon, you drifted off to sleep.

*A Half Hour Later*

Something moist, but soft, landed on your neck. It trailed up to your jaw line. Whatever it was felt so nice on your bare skin. It found its way to your cheek, and your eyes shot open in recognition. It was lips kissing your neck and jaw, and cheek. A gasp escaped your lips, and you sat up. The pink Cheshire jumped to his feet, and made a dash for the flap. Before he could touch the zipper, you grabbed the chain on his pants, and pulled him back. He landed on his butt, and winced. You got out of your sleeping bag, and crawled toward him. He tried to back away, but you stopped him. Boris watched with wide eyes as you smiled and sat on his lap. He thought you were going to shoot him.

You twisted your fingers through his fuchsia locks, and softly pressed your mouth to his. It took a moment to comprehend what was happening, but his eyes shut and his hands rested on your waist. Boris deepened the kiss and his tongue explored the inside of your mouth. You moaned and kissed him harder. His hands slid down to your hips as you wrapped your legs around his waist. He broke the kiss and stared at you, both of you breathing heavily.

"_... I—I love you," Boris told you sweetly.

You smiled. "I love you too. With all of my heart."

"And with all of my clock," he added, patting his chest.


End file.
